call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
SCAR-H
The Special''' Operations Forces Combat Assault Rifle '('Heavy), or the '''SCAR-H '''for short, is a weapon featured in Phantom Forces. It was created by FN Herstal, along with the SCAR-L (Light), in June 2007; it was then given to soldiers in April 2009. The SCAR-L and SCAR-H were created together to satisfy the United States Special Operations Command (SOCOM). The SCAR-H in particular is a more powerful variant, but where it shines in power lacks in recoil control and ammunition weight. The SCAR-H shares ammo with the M60 and M240 machine guns, which can be useful. Compared to the SCAR-L, the SCAR-H has a longer barrel and a bigger frame for 7.62 NATO ammunition. The SCAR-H is unlocked at rank 30, and is one of the most powerful fully automatic weapons in the game. However, the recoil is high, and the magazine size is low, so try to savor it. That is, if you can't find an M60. Effective Range The SCAR-H is less effective in range in full auto compared to its lighter cousin, but it is very effective at long range when semi. * 3-shot kill range: 0 - 157 studs * 4-shot kill range: 158 - inf. studs * Full Auto/Burst: 160 studs * Semi Auto: 600 studs Strategies * Limit your Full Auto to close quarters. The tremendous recoil will cause you to miss targets at longer ranges. * Use the 3-round burst to its advantage. The gun has a very long 3-hit kill range when compared to its peers, and this gun is a 3-round burst in its burst mode. Therefore, if you are weary of running out of ammunition, and are accurate enough, this is the fire mode for you. * Remember to pick up M60 ammo for this gun. This gun is compatible with M60 ammunition, which the M60 has a lot of, so remember to pick it up if you kill an enemy wielding an M60. * Pick a good secondary. Twenty rounds isn't a lot, especially for a gun that's full auto. You WILL run out of ammo in your magazine, so pick a secondary of your choice. * This gun can wallbang! While it's even less recommended to rely on this than, say, the L86 LSW, the SCAR-H will nail you a wallbang if you are in a dire situation. Defensive * The PDW's have a faster still TTK than the SCAR-H, so make use of them when you encounter a SCAR-H user. * Use a gun that isn't the M60 OR a marksman rifle if there is a SCAR-H user on the loose. Why? Because it will deny the user more ammunition, and they will starve their ammunition. * Use a sniper rifle when going against a SCAR-H at long range. After all, it takes quicker to kill in one hit with a bolt action than it does when killing in four hits with a semi. Recommended Loadouts CamaroKidBB '''CQC Ninja Master (old) (This loadout is geared towards near-maximum stealth, while mostly retaining the most powerful attribute of the gun, the damage.) * Optic: Reflex Sight- One of the lowest zooms of the sights, as well as the clearest field of view and the simplicity and small size of the red dot, the Reflex Sight is one of the best sights in the game, being at least 200x less clunky than its Battlefield 4 cousin. * Barrel: R2 Suppressor- The R2 Suppressor has the 2nd shortest hearing distance, as well as being the most silent suppressor for retaining the 3-4 hit kill of the SCAR-H. * Underbarrel: Stubby Grip- This helps control the recoil of the SCAR-H, although not by much, despite being the most useful grip on this gun. However, it's a great option because we don't want to sacrifice the stealth ability for a recoil control attachment that we can control too. Slightly. * Other: None- While this is supposed to be a CQC build, I mainly aim down the sights of the SCAR-H more often than not, so I don't find much purpose to the laser sights. The canted sights are nice, but we aren't using an ACOG. Ballistics Tracker could be another choice, but it blocks much of your view to the right, and how often are your enemies in complete darkness? Burst Fire Ninja (Cyka Bylat Edition) (This loadout fits my current preferences when it comes to attachments.) * Recommended Fire Rate: Burst- The SCAR-H has a very long 3-hit kill range, justifying the mode. Accuracy counts, soldier! * Optic: Kobra Sight- Okay, I lied. This optic is good for longer distance targets, and doesn't just relegate you to CQB, unlike the minimalist zoom of the Reflex Sight. * Barrel: PBS-1 Suppressor- This suppressor is as light as they come; while it has a rather large non-suppressed radius of 40 studs, this also allows it to 3-hit kill for a longer range than with any other suppressor. * Underbarrel: None- Increased ADS time? No thanks. * Other: None- No need for Canted Sights, Laser may be optional, and Baltrak only for spotting out campers in CQB. FactionGuerrilla Battlefield 4 Campaign Replica Note that it's not ''perfect ''due to the glitched Barrel attatchments, so I put a Flash Hider instead to make it look nicer. * Optic: EOTech XPS2- Either EOTech will work. I just like the XPS. * Barrel: Flash Hider- TBD * Underbarrel: Angled Grip- TBD * Other: Laser- TBD In Conclusion The SCAR-H is a versatile Battle Rifle, being good up close and afar. However, The price of being the jack of all trades, means you are the master of none. Trivia * The barrel attachments are in the same place as if they were to be put on a SCAR-L. ** This means that the non-suppressor attachments will appear stuck in the middle of the barrel, while the suppressors engulf the entire Flash Hider assembly. ** This is likely in order to deter people from wallclipping with the SCAR-H. * It used to be classified as an Assault Rifle during the Alpha. When it was re-added into the Beta, the SCAR-H was re-branded as a Marksman Rifle, which could be considered a buff because the SCAR-H can be used by any class. The main point being, this is the only gun so far in Phantom Forces to get a class change between the Alpha and the Beta. * The SCAR-H having a burst mode could be a possible reference to Black Ops 2.